


Nightmares

by lulalotte



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Good Parent Jeremy Heere's Father, Hebrew-Speaking Jeremy Heere, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Jeremy Heere, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: For once it isn't Michael who calms Jeremy down after a nightmare.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb drabble ahead! Fluffy Jer and his dad! I need more Mr. Heere content! 
> 
> Abba - Hebrew for 'father'  
> Ben- Hebrew for 'son'

He feels himself falling, falling... white, all over. Grey linoleum materializes beneath his feet. Dread sets in, even though he can't see any danger. Something is pulling at him.

Jeremy gasps suddenly, turning around quickly - "Abba!"

The muscular man looks so much weaker than normal. Where he's usually bright and buff and cheery, he's now pale and sickly looking. Jeremy whimpers and taps the elder's cheek, and his father's eyes focus on him. 

"Miah..." is all he says, and Jeremy hushes him gently. 

"It's going to be okay, I promise -" the words fall out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Jeremy pushes some of his father's caramel hair out of his blue eyes, searching his face. The pupils are more dialated than usual, and the rest of the eyes are glossy and unfocused. 

"No, this isn't anybody's fault," Jeremy murmurs, "certainly not yours." He presses gentle pecks to his father's cheeks, and the older man smiles weakly. Jeremy's movements are harried and quick, shaky but so, so gentle. 

"Ben, listen to me..." its striking how similar they look, even though Jeremy looks a lot more like his mother. Their eyes are the exact same, and almond shape with pearly blue pupils. But he has her lips and eyebrows and nose and cheekbones, and his hair is a mix of his mother's pale blonde and his father's light brown. A fluffy golden, the texture softer and silkier. 

They meet blue eyes. 

"My beautiful Miah... you are my everything." Jeremy chokes on his breath, even though it doesn't really register with him what's happening as it's happening. Everything seems kind of fuzzy and distant. 

"And you are mine," he whispers back. The heart monitor flatlines as the elder's eyes flutter shut for the last time. 

Jeremy feels the hot tears begin to drip down his cheeks, his chest heaves on his breath. Crosses his arms across the other's broad chest and hides his face in his arms and begins to sob, shoulders shaking. The heartbeat is gone. He just sits and cries. 

The shaking of his shoulders suddenly doesn't feel like it's him doing it, someone else is doing it for him. He can feel the large hand on his back very clearly, his spine tingling like it does when someone is standing right behind him. He whips around and sees nothing. At all. There are no traces of the hospital walls from a moment ago. 

Then his eyes snap open. 

He sits up quickly, almost knocking heads with someone sitting close to him. He pushes his hair back with nimble fingers - holding his hand there and breathing deeply. Shudders out a breath. He feels that large hand move down to the small of his back and quiet words being murmured in his ear. 

_“Calm down, love... it was just a dream... you’re alright, I promise.”_ The Hebrew is welcome on his ears, familiar and comforting. It's an immediate giveaway, and he turns to see his father's face. His other hand cups his cheek and wipes his tears. 

Jeremy doesn't even verbally respond, just lets his father pull him forward into his lap. Buries his face in the older man's neck and lets himself cry like a baby. He needs to touch, to hold, to know that it's real, so he cups his father's jaw, presses thin fingers into his temples. Traces his fingers along his eyebrows and feels the slight rumble of a tiny laugh in the chest. He sighs, knows that he's not going to leave him again, so he then moves to wraps his thin arms tightly around the broad shoulders. 

After a few minutes, he feels the silky comforter and soft nest of blankets being pulled off his legs, and his body being lifted into the air. He's shifted bridal style in the arms, and his face peeks over his father's shoulder, arms falling a little. He rests his head sideways in the crook of the neck and shoulder. 

_“You need to eat more - you’re too thin and you weigh far too little,”_ the words are murmured against his ear, and he feels himself rapidly beginning to calm. His eyes close contentedly, tears still running, and he snuggles into the embrace, sighing again. 

He's dropped onto a heavy quilt and comforter, giggling wetly as the mattress makes him bounce a little. The older slides into the king sized bed and holds the covers up, and Jeremy hesitantly crawls under with him. He's secured in those arms, head on his chest and legs curled into himself. He buries in the feeling. He doesn't really remember the last time his dad had ever taken care of him, really, but especially not like this. Didn't realize how touch starved he was. He laughs quietly again when kisses are pressed against his forehead and hair. Another growling laugh. 

_"I have the most beautiful son. And I love him so much.”_

__

_“I love you, too.”_

There's a moment of silence where neither of them say anything. Surprisingly, it isn't as awkward as Jeremy would have thought. 

_“Do you want to talk about it? What happened?”_

__

__

_“You died. And you left me.”_

The sigh at the words lifts Jeremy's whole body and then gently he's level again. He can hear the strong heartbeat and breathing, he knows it's there. He closes his eyes and relaxes completely. 

_“I won’t leave you, Miah.”_

__

__

_“I know.”_

There's another beat. A hand runs through his hair. 

_“Go to sleep babe.”_

Don't have to tell Jeremy twice.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Short and dumb I know. Also, my first time posting on archive! 
> 
> EXPLANATION a little:
> 
> I kind of think that the Heere family had a really good life before the divorce in terms of opportunities. Mr. and Mrs. Heere were immigrants, but two lawyer parents and a cute, smart kid, plenty of money. Really nice house and cars, lots of trips to see family in other countries. It's just that as time goes on, they aren't happy. Mr. and Mrs. Heere are always screaming at each other, Jeremy hates it and gets bullied at school. He stays with his grandparents a lot in the time leading up to his mother leaving and right after. 
> 
> Mr. Heere kind of fell apart after. That's what we see in the musical. Afterwards, he is able to build his life back up pretty much within the year. Got back into shape, got working again, wore pants, etc; But hes also a good dad now!! Jeremy and him are really close after a little while. 
> 
> Anywho, I might add more like this. Just fluff drabbles between our boi and his dad. See you! ♡♡♡


End file.
